


Family

by fandoe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Burns, Family, Fights, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Serious Injuries, Vampires, Writing Commission, aylen did it for his family, commission, uuhhhhhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe
Summary: He fought the cloudiness in his mind, trying to see beyond those flashes of sensations and emotions. But it hurt. It hurt to think, it hurt to breathe. Everything hurt.The witch sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep so the pain would stop- so everything would stop.A sound pierced the darkness in his brain. Something that sounded like a call of his name.
Relationships: Alba Tyto & Aylen Faust
Kudos: 5





	Family

Pain.

Burning, hot, searing pain was all Aylen felt. His right side was pulsing with that pain, the rest of his body hurt in a million other different ways.

He attempted to open his eyes, exhaustion weighing heavily on him. His left eye opened with difficulty, everything looking woozy and unfocused. His right eye… Nothing. He could see nothing out of his right eye- why couldn’t he see?! The young vampire let out a groan, attempting to sit up but failing miserably as his right side screamed at him to stop. As he flopped back onto the dry earth, finally one coherent thought made its way through his brain between the static that was clouding it.

Where was he?

Aylen tried looking around from his position on the ground, but it was of no use. The world was spinning around him, everything too blurry for him to even begin to analyze the landscape.

He closed his eyes in defeat and sighed, attempting to remember something, anything that might give him some insight as to what might have happened.

Fire.

Rage.

Pain.

He fought the cloudiness in his mind, trying to see beyond those flashes of sensations and emotions. But it hurt. It hurt to think, it hurt to breathe. Everything hurt.

The witch sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep so the pain would stop- so everything would stop.

A sound pierced the darkness in his brain. Something that sounded like a call of his name. He made an effort to listen, straining his hearing until it hurt. There. There it was again. Closer, this time.

“Aylen! Oh, Aylen, there you are!” The voice approached quickly, its source reaching the vampire’s side within a few seconds. At the sensation of movement next to him, Aylen cracked his eyes open. The worried look that awaited him would have normally made him smile, but even attempting to do that was extremely painful.

“Alba…” he croaked out, his throat raw and dry. Titan, even speaking hurt. He meant to ask what had happened, but the moment he attempted to talk again, a bout of coughs overtook his body, making waves of pain course through it.

“Shh, shh, don’t talk. You’re burnt very badly. Burlo isn’t gonna like the state you’re in… A fire this hot probably scorched your throat.” The witch reached behind her and turned back around with a flask of water. They carefully lifted Aylen’s head and brought the flask to his lips, allowing him to take small sips. When he was done drinking, Alba put the flask away and then carefully laid Aylen’s head on his lap, brushing away his hair from his eyes. The witch began to draw spell circles in the air above the young vampire, hissing at the sight of a closer inspection of the damage. “There. That should be a bit better, at least. I’d normally encourage you not to talk in the state you’re in, but I need to know what happened. Why the hell did you decide to fight the asshole?”

Aylen’s mind swam with confusion, but some clarity was beginning to overtake it. “...the asshole…?”

“Ventilla,” Alba replied, as they began to rummage through her healer bag, looking for anything that might help. “Why did you fight him?”

At the mention of the vampire’s name, Aylen’s eyes widened, the confusion and cloudiness rapidly retreating as the memory of everything that occurred rushed back to him, panic rushing into his veins. “Burlo and- and Julian. Are they- are they safe?”

Alba looked at him and put a gentle hand on his chest to ground him, avoiding the burns. “Yes, they’re safe. They’re okay. Don’t worry. But please, you have to tell me what happened.” Alba turned back around to rummage through their healer bag, finally finding some pain relief patches to help Aylen get through the worst of it. “We have some time until someone else gets here to help me get you to a hospital or a clinic,” she said, as she began to apply the patches.

A few deep breaths sent the panic that had been creeping into his mind away, but with that distraction gone, he could feel the pain his body was in more intensely than before. There were a few agonizing seconds in which he felt the pain at full force, right before the glyphs began to take effect. As the pain began to diminish, the young vampire let out a sigh of relief. “He threatened them, Alba. He threatened Julian and Burlo, my family- he said that he’d come after them unless I fought him.” He swallowed thickly, the taste of copper filling his mouth. “So I accepted. We fought, I don’t know for how long.”

Alba scanned Aylen’s injuries once again, eyes filled with concern. “What did he do to you, little bat?”

Aylen swallowed again, knowing that going into detail could trigger the other witch. “Lots of fire… I don’t really remember much beyond that.” That was a lie. Even through the pain, his brain was slowly beginning to recall more details of the fight. Details that Aylen wanted to avoid telling Alba, afraid that he could send the winged witch into a panic. He started to tear up, the pain increasing despite the patches scattered across his body. “Did I- did I kill him? Is he finally gone? I’m… so tired, Alba. I wanted him to stop holding my family above my head as some kind of threat. I wanted him gone- I wanted him to stop hurting me. I couldn’t- I couldn't let him hurt Julian, or Burlo, or anyone else I care about.” A sob escaped his chest, the emotional and physical pain becoming too much to bear. “Alba, please, everything- everything hurts, please, make it- make it stop.”

A few tears escaped from Alba’s eyes at the pain in Aylen’s voice, the winged witch very carefully picking him up, trying her best to avoid touching the burned areas. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re- you’re alive, and you’re gonna make it- I’ll make sure you stay alive. I’ll do it, and- and you also have to try, for Burlo and Julian, okay?”

Aylen swallowed again, nodding frantically as tears rolled down his cheeks. He clung to Alba, ignoring the pain the movement caused. “Please- please don’t leave me. I’m scared- I’m so scared. I don’t wanna die, please- please, Alba, please stay with me.”

Alba was tired of waiting, especially after hearing Aylen sound so desperate. They began to flap her wings, making sure the takeoff was as smooth as possible to avoid hurting the young vampire in his arms. “Don’t worry- don’t worry, Aylen, you’ll- you’ll be okay, I’m taking you back to camp, where we can- we can treat you, okay? Hang in there, little sib, come on.” His voice had begun to sound desperate as well, and as they began to fly through the air, a trail of blue healing magic followed behind them, the winged witch attempting every trick in and out of the book to help the injured witch they were carrying.

Aylen tried to keep his eyes open. He really did. But the exhaustion weighing on him was too much, the pain coursing through his body too great to keep fighting to stay conscious. Before he passed out, one last thought made its way through the darkness calling to him: oh, how he wanted to see his family at least one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was a commission by the lovely @Silver_OPs on Twitter! Aylen is her character (her witchsona account is @AylenFaust), and Alba is my character (@wtfgaylittleowl). Our sonas have this adopted sibling relationship and she asked me to write some angst based on stuff that happens in the future (and gave me a great starter to write this).
> 
> If you want to commission me, check out my main Twitter @gromluz, my pinned post is my writing commission specifications. Thank you for reading!


End file.
